quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The timeline shows the chronological events in the Quantico universe. 2014 October *17: A shootout in Chicago occurred. *It was revealed that Liam O'Connor had a sting operation that targeted certain militia groups. As part of the mission, a number of Panther Oracle AR-15s guns were given to a militia organization in Chicago. Prior to arresting members of the organization, there was a shootout at the Chicago rapid transit train between the militia group and the law enforcement officers from the Chicago Police Department. As a result, three casualties were recorded. *Drew Perales lost his girlfriend Alicia Landon and his unborn child in the shooting incident. 2015 July *A year before Grand Central bombing, Liam and Miranda are in a bar in Washington, D.C. discussing about Liam getting a position at Quantico. October (weeks 1-3) *A new class of trainees set foot at the FBI Academy at Quantico. The new class consist of Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Simon Asher, Shelby Wyatt, Caleb Haas, Eric Packer, Nimah Amin, Raina Amin, Brandon Fletcher, and Natalie Vasquez. *Eric Packer commits suicide. *Caleb Haas is kicked out of Quantico after the incident with Eric. *Caleb returns as an analyst. Elias Harper joins as an analyst at the training academy. *The NATs complete psychological profiles. November (weeks 4-7) * Training raid of a hostage situation * Miranda sends NATs on an undercover mission * The trainees are tested to learn the art of surveillance on suspects. * Charlie gets out of juvenile prison. * Miranda tests NATs with the bomb exercise. * Elias Harper leaves Quantico after failing the bombing exercise. * Clayton Haas meets Shelby at the training academy. * Caleb is moved from analyst trainee back to agent trainee. * The NATs learn that Nimah and Raina are actually twins. December (weeks 8-11) *Liam suggests Miranda bring Charlie to Quantico. *NATs are given personalized assignments that turn out to be part of a larger lesson at the FBI headquarters. *While at HQ, Ryan finds the Omaha file implicating Alex’s mother. Alex confronts Liam about Omaha, then goes to Miranda’s place for more answers, where Charlie is kidnapped/Miranda stabbed. *Simon calls Oren, setting wheels in motion to design the Grand Central plans *Lecture from Dr. Susan Langdon, an expert in forensic investigation at the academy. *NATs vet next class of trainees. *Simon and Ryan leave Quantico. *Haas NYE Party: Claire meets Shelby, says she knew Shelby’s parents, announces shortlist for VP, tells Caleb, her and Clayton are getting back together. *Alex meets Hannah Wyland (who is undercover with Ryan, says they might be working undercover together for up to a year). *Charlie returns home. *Alex goes home with Liam. 2016 January''' (week 12-13) *Drew Perales, Iris Chang, and Will Olsen merge into the 2015–16 class. *NATs learn how to turn informants. *Miranda grants Natalie leave of absence so she can fight for custody of her daughter. February (weeks 14-16) *It was revealed that Shelby's parents are alive. *NATs team up for defensive driving lessons. *NATs are given information on how to conduct suspect interrogation and court trials. *Drew confronts Liam about Chicago. *Miranda fires Liam for sleeping with Alex. *Morning after Miranda fires Liam, Liam defiantly shows up to class. *Claire Haas is on campus as a visiting speaker at the academy. *Terror cell attacks Quantico. *Shelby's parents are revealed to be alive. *Charlie is shot during hostage situation. *Miranda is officially fired by the Office of Professional Responsibility (OPR) board and Liam is promoted to her position. *Miranda says goodbye to the NATs. March '''(weeks 17-20) * Ryan returns to Quantico as an instructor. * NATs conduct the Canadian border exercise. * Wyatt family reunion. * NATs screened for comprehensive medical and fitness tests, have security clearance checked. * Iris is denied security clearance. * Caleb and Will's unsuccessful Sistemics infiltration attempt. Will is hospitalized and then, later held captive as an asset by the CIA for seven months. * NATs attend “Open Day” to explore different fields they can work in. * Drew Perales leaves Quantico after revelation of his 'tremors'. * NATs go to Richmond field office. April''' (weeks 21)' * NATs study old cases (incl. 9/11 and Omaha). * It was revealed that Liam was on an undercover mission in Omaha with Michael Parrish which later ended in a failed sting resulting in the deaths of over 200 people. * Senator Haas approves Iris's security clearance. * Remaining NATs graduate from Quantico. * Twins infiltrate Hamza Khouri cell. May *Glenn and Laura Wyatt are confirmed to be dead. July *Natalie becomes an FBI agent. *'25:' The Grand Central bombing occurred. 130 people are killed. *Alex is on the run from the FBI. *Duncan and Mia from the hacktivist group 'The Unknown' help Alex in her escape from the FBI manhunt. *Alex turns herself in, allowing her to be captured by the FBI and interrogated by the HIG. *Alex pretends to plead guilty, surveiles her friends. *Elias kidnaps Simon. *Elias commits suicide after framing Simon, admitting his role in the Grand Central bombing and swearing he was blackmailed into doing it. *'28:''' The Command Center bombing occurred. 32 agents including Clayton Haas are killed. October *Three months after the Command Centre bombing event, Alex now lives in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. *Alex has a congressional hearing to testify that Elias played a role in the Command Center bombing. *Duncan sends a message to Alex prior to committing suicide. Liam captures video footage of Duncan's suicide through a sniper scope. *Ryan confronts Alex and convinces her to say Elias acted alone. *Alex reverses her position at Grand Central during the congressional hearing. *Alex starts getting calls from Liam who disguised his voice, one night. *Natalie is abducted, drugged and wakes up wearing an explosive belt. *Alex returns to work. *Natalie dies in an explosion. *Alex goes to Vermont to get Simon. *Simon comes to stay with Alex. November *Alex receives a package of pills. She tries to swap the bottle with the Senator's blood pressure pills. *Hannah confiscates pills, then comes to Alex’s apartment, confronting her about her actions earlier. *After Simon shows up at Alex's place, Liam, disguising his voice calls them. *Hannah gets involved. *An incident occurred at the Columbia press conference. *Hanna is suspended from the FBI as the result of instigating the Townhall incident. *Will escapes CIA custody with the help of Simon and Alex. *Liam takes Simon and Will as hostages. In addition, Liam blackmails Shelby by telling her to drive a van in order to pick up an important package from Alex. *Alex goes up to Haas house to retrieve Caleb. *Alex confronts Shelby at the field office in New York. *The presidential election occurred. Senator Claire Haas becomes vice president. *Natalie, Drew and Charlie are confirmed to be dead. *Liam O'Connor and Simon Asher died. *Alex is fired from the FBI. 2017 January *Two months after the presidential election, Alex is approached by Matthew Keyes, the director of the CIA who provides an opportunity for her to join and work for the organization. July * Six months after accepting the offer from Matthew Keyes, Alex works at the CIA in a desk-job as an analyst while living with Shelby and continuing her relationship with Ryan. * In the same month, she starts training at Camp Peary with other recruits; Dayana Mampasi, Harry Doyle, León Velez, Sebastian Chen, Leigh Davis and Jeremy Miller. Ryan later joins the other recruits at the site, much to the surprise of Alex. * Matthew Keyes and Miranda Shaw have a private meeting with Alex and Ryan. Alex was recruited by the CIA as part of a covert mission to establish any potential threats within the agency. Ryan is also recruited by the agency for the same mission. * Shelby is confirmed to be Alex's handler in her mission. Nimah is confirmed to be Ryan's handler in his mission. * Owen Hall is confirmed to be the CIA officer for the training at Camp Peary. In addition, Lydia Hall is later revealed to be another trainer on-site. * After graduation from Quantico, the former NATs at the academy are progressing in their individual careers. Iris convicted a trafficker in Miami. Caleb is studying law at Berkeley. Brandon got promoted to a position within the FBI Behavioural Analysis Unit and Nimah busted a cartel as part of a case in Arizona. * In the first training among the CIA recruits, Alex is baited by Lydia Hall in the exercise, who later reveals herself to be another trainer on-site. * Jeremy Miller leaves prior to completing his training at Camp Peary. * Owen tests the CIA recruits by conducting a surveillance test as part of the training at Camp Peary. August * In a conversation with Harry, Will reveals he is an IT security expert at Semple Institute. * At Camp Peary, Alex and Ryan succeed in their mission of framing Harry, whom their handlers warn them about after they all realize he uses Will. Later, it was highlighted that he was able to come back due to using his ties as a spy for M-I6. * Owen blackmails the journalist who publicly leaked his name. * Shelby and León, meet each other by chance. September * At Camp Peary, the CIA recruits are given an assignment. They must discuss whether to use a drone to kill a potential terrorist given the data they have, but are uncertain if the data is accurate. Although, the group conclude that they should not continue with a strike, Owen initiates it anyway, telling them that the data was accurate. * Ryan, Dayana and León are selected to be a part of a black ops operation for the CIA. * Leigh Davis leaves prior to completing her training at Camp Peary. October * At Camp Peary, Owen teaches the trainees interrogation techniques by having them torture him so that they extort his CIA alias. While Alex and Harry feel that they are going too far, the rest of the trainees believe they are not going far enough, and start waterboarding Lydia Hall in front of Owen until he finally cracks. * Alex is cut from the FBI undercover mission when her colleagues are meeting without her, given her failure to gather information. * Shelby goes undercover to extract information from León Velez. November * At Camp Peary, the trainees are given permission to celebrate Thanksgiving outside the Farm only if they succeed in creating a cover story to protect their families. * Harry heads back to England to meet his handler so as to inform her about his mission at the Farm (which happens after the Brexit referendum). * After Alex is officially cut from the FBI undercover mission, she decides to continue with the mission alone. * Ryan proposes to Alex. * Ryan, Dayana and León are given specific orders by the same mysterious contact, leading to a murder of an innocent person; after the mission succeeds, the contact commends them and threatens to kill them should they conduct any treason. * At Camp Peary, the trainees are given a mission. They must succeed in seducing guests from a wedding rehearsal-dinner party, then wake up next to them. Owen highlights that their work in the CIA will require them to seduce assets. December * After León discovers the true identity of Shelby Wyatt, he is confronted by Nimah Amin. Later, she provides him a role; as an informant of the FBI. * At Camp Peary, Owen gives a lesson about betrayal to the recruits. He assigns them a mission to get the Venezuelan Consul to turn on his country. * During an op involving the Venezuelan consulate, Dayana and León kidnap the Consul's daughter as leverage. Meanwhile, Ryan and Sebastian completely strike out, while Harry and Alex obtain a copy of the confidential documents. * At Camp Peary, Owen teaches the CIA recruits about extracting an asset. The recruits go to Germany, where they have to locate, secure, and extract their asset, as well as collect the asset's information. Later, it is revealed that the asset is Owen, who did not use any CIA alias when he flew into Germany. Alex works on protecting and extracting Owen, who is almost shot by his ex-asset's son, Daniel Sharp. * At Camp Peary, Owen has the recruits sneak into an NSA building and wipe the personal data that the NSA has of them. * Lydia gives Ryan a black ops mission of her own: to place a wiretap in the NSA. * Alex asks Harry cover for her to find out what Ryan is doing for the NSA; in exchange, Alex gives Harry all the information the NSA has on Sir Laurence Bishop. * Alex finds a wiretap, and puts a wiretap on top off it, so that she will know the difference. * The recruits leave without any issues, except for Leon, who was sabotaged by Dayana. * Harry reveals to Sebastian that his ex-lover, Elliot, was the son of Sir Laurence Bishop, a wealthy man in the UK. Bishop did not accept Elliot being gay, and cut Elliot off from money and from seeing his family, unless Elliot agreed to married a woman. Elliot, not wanting to choose between his family and Harry, stabbed himself to death. * León failed the NSA mission. As a result, Owen Hall highlighted that he was forced to leave his training at Camp Peary. * Shelby fails her undercover FBI mission. 2018 January * At Camp Peary, the CIA director Matthew Keyes explains the importance of maintaining cover during a covert operation. In addition, the director highlights that they have to write their wills to help them come to terms when events in sanctioned operations don't pan out well (blown cover/deaths). * Owen confessed that he was involved in the murder of Jeremy Miller to 2 FBI agents. As a result, he was stripped of his CIA credentials and was incarcerated in a federal prison. * Alex is kicked out of Camp Peary by Lydia Hall. * Harry Doyle leaves prior to completing his undercover mission and training at Camp Peary. * Alex and Ryan break up after their undercover mission is over. * Jeremy Miller faked his death. * After completing their training at Camp Peary, Sebastian Chen, Ryan Booth and Dayana Mampasi become CIA case officers. September * Raina becomes the conference interpreter at the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. * 27: There is a hostage situation at the G-20 summit in New York. The summit was taken over by terrorists calling themselves the 'Citizens Liberation Front'. * The group took control of the financial district area of New York by detonating explosives in certain zones. Later, Miranda mentioned to Alex that they secured the perimeter around the G-20 summit with explosives, biological weaponry and that they are using hostages on the 39th floor at 28 Liberty Street building as human shields to prevent snipers from taking a clear shot of their targets. * Jeremy Miller commits suicide. * President Todd made a deal with the Citizens Liberation Front, to spare the lives of the hostages at the G-20 summit in exchange for the release of hacktivist, Eric Boyer. Later, his wife, The First Lady Elaine Todd is publicly executed on national television by the terrorist group. * Alex is confronted by Angie Reynolds, the former instructor at Camp Peary. The fight later leads to the death of Angie. * Eric Boyer commits suicide. * Leigh Davis is killed via strangulation of the throat from a remotely controlled metal wire. It was later revealed that she was recruited by the AIC, six weeks after leaving her training at Camp Peary. While on-route to Jakarta, Indonesia, via Surabaya, she stayed at a hotel there that was a known cut-off for the Islamic Front. In addition, she smuggled two kilograms of semtex inside a crate of wedding china. * Ryan, Miranda, Dayana, Will and Nimah are revealed to be working with the Citizens Liberation Front. * Hannah Wyland is reinstated to work again as an FBI agent. Previously, she was suspended for instigating an incident at the Town Hall where Claire Haas was at for her vice-presidential campaign and presentation. * After Alex is freed and taken back to the FBI field office, she is questioned by Shelby Wyatt and Hannah Wyland about her involvement in the hostage crisis. She narrates to Hannah about her time at Camp Peary. * During the interrogation process, Alex mentions that Harry, Leon, Dayana and Sebastian are still inside the crisis zone and anyone among them can be the terrorists. However, Hannah refuses to believe Alex, until, Alex tells her that Ryan is one of the terrorists. Hannah asks Shelby to go through the audio recording of the questioning to find something solid to support Alex's theories. * Hannah and Shelby leave Alex alone in the room and ask her to stay put. She is then taken by Miranda at gunpoint to a car, where Miranda reveals to Alex she is one of the terrorists and asks her to drive. * Miranda takes Alex back into the crisis zone, where she meets up with Nimah. Nimah reveals that she was the one who saved her. While Miranda brought Alex so they could find Lydia Hall and the drives, Nimah and Alex agree that the hostages should be rescued. Alex goes back into the crisis zone while Nimah holds Miranda at gunpoint. * President Claire Haas calls off an air strike on the crisis zone. * After heading back to the crisis zone, Alex finds a group of hostages. After escorting the remaining hostages, it is revealed that the remaining AIC members are posing as them. * Carly Klapp, Sebastian's wife, as well as Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling are revealed to be AIC members. Carly is later killed by Sebastian Chen. * As the hostages reach the perimeter, the FBI locates the group of hostages (including Raina, Harry, Sebastian, León), although Will and Dayana are missing. Lydia Hall mentions to Alex that Dayana stole the drives and that she is part of the AIC. * Nimah escorts Miranda to the FBI field office in order to confess to Shelby about their involvement in the G-20 hostage crisis. * Miranda mentions to Shelby that the First Lady Elaine Todd was heading the AIC group prior to her televised execution by the Citizens Liberation Front. * After Alex approaches Dayana, she states that her and Will were enlisted by Lydia to destroy the drives; a clear contradiction of Lydia's claim to Alex that Dayana stole them. After Lydia shoots Alex in the back, she heads to a server room to upload the contents of the drive. * It is revealed that Lydia disguised herself as an associate of the AIC as part of a CIA black ops operation. * Alex manages to gain the upper hand and wins the physical fight against Lydia. * Will tries to stop the transfer of the contents from the drive to the internet but is unsuccessful. * The Islamic Front took credit for the G-20 hostage crisis. October * 11: Two weeks after the end of the hostage crisis, President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes put forth a covert joint task force between the FBI and CIA. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the United States made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis (perpetuated by the Citizens Liberation Front) in New York. The task force includes; Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. The leader of the group is Clay Haas, a renowned political advisory strategist. * Prior to the formation of the task-force, Alex is re-instated to work again as an FBI agent. Category:Quantico Category:Events